Azul Mortal
by Neemayaoi
Summary: Un rubio policia se ve envuelto en un lio, ya que se ha enamorado de alguien que es sospechoso de haber matado a su esposo, tendra que decidir si investigar y de ser esa persona el culpable del asesinato, entregarlo a las autoridades, o, perderse en ese p


Nombre del Fic: Azul Mortal  
Autora: Neemayaoi  
Serie: Yugioh  
Calidad de universo alterno.**  
****  
**

Un joven iba silbando una melodía, mientras conducía en su carro, era muy entrada la noche, una noche fría, ya estaba por volver de su rutina, cuando en la esquina un joven alto levanto la mano.

El joven que iba conduciendo se detuvo

-Buenas noches... al centro de ciudad Domino por favor...- después de dar las indicaciones al taxista, el joven alto abrió la puerta posterior para entrar al vehículo.

El joven rubio había respondido al saludo, se preguntaba que hacia un joven tan hermoso de noche y por esos barrios peligrosos... acaso era de esos que... no... mejor no pensar en cosas que no son...

El joven de cabellos castaños estaba vestido con un sastre azul, y resaltaban con sus ojos, tan penetrantes y azules...

De pronto subió la maleta que tenia y la abrió para sacar algunas cosas...

El rubio miraba muy curioso por el espejo retrovisor lo que hacia el otro joven de cabellos castaños...

Empezó a sacarse el saco para luego sacarse la camisa, para luego ponerse una chompa con cuello de tortuga azul, luego se saco los pantalones...

El rubio estaba mirando lo que hacia el pelicastaño, este se dio cuenta y le dijo...

-No seria mejor que mirase al frente, no valle a ser que se estrelle y tenga que pagarme un hospital y lo denuncie por mal conductor...

El rubio solo bufo... para luego centrar su mirada el frente de la pista.

El pelicastaño termino de sacarse los pantalones para ponerse un buzo azul que hacia juego con la chompa que llevaba puesto...

El resto del camino fue en silencio, el rubio a veces veía por el espejo a su ocupante de atrás, era hermoso, no lo podía negar, pero él no podía pensar en eso, estaba trabajando en algo importante. Ya estaban por llegar cuando el taxista se detuvo por un semáforo que se había puesto rojo, de repente sin previo aviso el castaño le dijo...

-Me bajo aquí, tome esta tarjeta y venga mañana a este lugar que le pagare...- y sin mas se salió para ir corriendo por unos callejones...

El rubio se quedo algo sorprendido por la acción del pelicastaño... abrió la puerta del vehículo y lo siguió hasta llegar a un lugar donde había mucha basura...

-Diablos... se ha escapado, y que tal y era mentira, se había ido sin pagar la movilidad...

Volvió a si auto para coger y leerla...

"Corp. Kaiba  
Ø  
Seto Kaiba"

El nombre de la compañía le era muy conocida, de seguro trabajaba en ese lugar, bueno que mas le quedaba, al día siguiente iría a buscar a aquel joven pelicastaño, de los penetrantes ojos azules...

Llego a su apartamento y estaba muy cansado, se sentó sobre su mullido sillón para descansar, en eso sintió que alguien se sentaba en sus piernas, levanto la vista para ver quien era...

-Ahh, eras tu Leonel...-dijo el rubio al ver a aquella persona

-Si pues, acaso esperabas a alguien mas...-pregunto con algo de sensualidad en cada palabra...

-Pues la verdad no, quien mas se atrevería a entrar a mi casa sin mi permiso...-

-Jejeje, pues yo no lo considero así, ya que me diste las llaves...-

-Si, pero eso no quiere decir que te de permiso para.. que te sientes en mis piernas!...-

El rubio le dio un pequeño empujón a su amigo y este apareció tendido en el suelo.

-Te lo mereces...- le dijo el rubio mientras lo veía que trataba de levantarse...

-Vamos Joey, no seas malo, ayúdame...- le pidió su amigo que tenia los ajos castaños...

-Esta bien, pero no quiero una de tus bromitas mas, extendido...- el rubio se inclino un poco desde su sillón para darle la mano su amigo, pero este al tomarla, lo jalo y quedaron los dos tirados en el suelo...

-Leonel!...- grito el rubio, mientras veía que su amigo se había parado como un resorte y corría hacia la cocina para ocultarse de un rubio que quería estrangularlo...

Después de un bueennnn rato, se encontraban los dos amigos cenando juntos y armoniosamente, pero eso fue interrumpido por una indiscreta pregunta de parte del pelicastaño de su amigo...

-Joey, amigo, y se puede saber que hicieron tu y "esa persona"...- le dijo a su amigo con una mirada maliciosa...

-De que hablas Leonel, no entiendo...-

-Jaaa, no te hagas, bien que te vi bien acompañado con un joven alto de cabellos castaños y ojos azules...-

El rubio por poco y se atraganta, lo había tomado por sorpresa...

-Veo que lo que vi no es mentira...-

-A que te refieres...-

-Lo que pasa es que estaba por ese lugar y vi que te detenías y que aquel joven salió del auto, y que poco después saliste tu... que hicieron detrás del callejón... vamos Joey cuéntame...-

-Que estas pensando...- el rubio se levanto se su asiento con la cara roja ante el pensamiento se su amigo.

-Lo que cualquiera pensaría... además, te tardaste mucho en salir, y todavía algo agitado... XD –

Y no era para mas, el rubio pensó que se veían como de esos "clientes", yendo atrás del callejón par concluir con el trato... su amigo tenia razón... pero no era para menos, el joven había salido corriendo y el detrás de el, y corrió tratando de alcanzarlo que se agito mucho y para colmo estaba perdido, así que por eso se demoro en volver hasta su vehículo...

-Pues... -el rubio carraspeo un poco antes de decirle la verdad a su amigo...- me perdí... ñ/ñ ...

Plofff... , Leonel se había caído de la silla ante la respuesta de su amigo rubio...- jajajajaja... tu, perdido... jajaja- Leonel se empezó a reír mientras unas gotitas asomaban por sus ojos, se mataba de la risa...

-Vale, ya no te burles, si...-el rubio estaba parado cruzado de brazos mientras veía a su amigo retorcerse de la risa...-

-Pues amigo que quieres que haga...tú, el gran detective y jefe de la policía Joey Weller, perdido en los suburbios...jajajajajaja...-

-Ya ya, no te rías...-se volteo para irse a su habitación y antes de entrar le dijo...

-Y ni creas que te vas a salvar, le diré al jefe que estuviste fuera de tu puesto para observar a tus superiores y creo que te regañara muy fuerte, ya conoces bien al renegón del jefe... jejejeje...- terminando de decir esto, el rubio cerro la puerta para dejar a un Leonel totalmente helado... ya podía oír al renegón de su jefe gritándole y a la espalda de este a su amigo rubio sacándole la lengua en forma de triunfo...

-Noooo, amigo porfis... no me acuses... TT

El rubio ya no hizo caso ya que se había encerrado en el baño para darse un duchazo de agua caliente, pensaba en aquel joven que le había llamado la atención... sobre todo sus ojos azules...- Muy hermosos...- dijo mientras se frotaba sus hombros por el cansancio..., cerro sus ojos y trato de visualizar ese par de ojos que te atrapaban en un hechizo y no podías salir de ellos...-Son un par de penetrantes ojos azules, azules...mortales...- dijo mientras el vapor del agua invadía en esa parte y solo se podía observar su figura esbelta y bien formada...

Continuara...

Muchas gracias a las que se dan el tiempo de leer mis fics y gracias a los reviews que me dejaro, en serio, muchas gracias... nn

Neemayaoi


End file.
